


Day 3 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (Feeling and Fighting)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Small meantion of drug and alcochol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Summary: Splinter is called to school when one of his boys hurt another student, but it's not the son he thought would be in trouble.





	

                                                                                                **Feelings and Fighting**

 

Yoshi Hamato or Splinter as he was known by his sons quickly made his way to the junior high schools office. He had received a call that one of his boys had gotten into a fight. He assumed it was Raphael and he was already going through the talk he'd have with him again. Once he reached the junior high he was directed to go right into the principles office. He was shocked to now see Raphael or even Leonardo, but Michelangelo. Yoshi looked at the principal who motioned for him to sit down which he did.  
  
"Mikey got into a fight today. He gave Chris Bradford and bloody nose as well as a black eye."  
  
Michelangelo looked down in shame and his father knew there had to be some reason behind this. "What happened my son?" He asked.  
  
His youngest child continued to looked at his feet. "The class was grading each others math test and I got a 'D'. Chris was the one grading my test and he said.... he said that if my parents hadn't been drug addicts I might not be so stupid."  
  
Yoshi was surprised that someone would say something so cruel. Michelangelo was his newest adopted son, he'd been a part of the family for two years, but the ink was still barley dry on all the legal papers. Michelangelo's parents had been drug addicts, though his mother had only became one after she gave birth to her son. She had been drinking during the pregnancy, but the blonde hair boy hadn't had any signs of fetal alcohol syndrome. While some might think he learning disabilities and ADHD might have been caused by it, but Splinter didn't think so.  
  
Yoshi had been upset when he heard the boys story, It was clear he should have been taken out of the home much sooner, but with so many cases like his he had sadly fallen through the crack and was forgotten. The older man had been happy as he saw the young hesitant child turn into a happy, active teenager. He brought a lightness to the household that had been missing.  
  
"Michelangelo I know what he said upset you, but that was no reason to fight Chris. Yes he was being awful, but that doesn't mean you get to hurt him."  
  
The blue eyed teen nodded and there were tears in his eyes. "I know, but it just got to me. I mean it's not like he's wrong, but it still hurt."  
  
In a flash Yoshi was in front of the boy on his knees and took his hands. "He is not right my son. You have a learning disability and we'll get the help you need, but that still doesn't mean you can hit people. You are smarter than you think and I'm sure you will thrive with the right help."  
  
He relaxed as his youngest son nodded though it was clear he was still a little bit upset.  
"What is his punishment?" He asked the principal.  
  
"He'll have detention during lunch and after school for a week. This is his first time so were going to let him off easily. Also we'd like to have a meeting with you and him, along with his teachers to help figure out a better plan to help Michelangelo have a better time in class. Right now though he needs to be taken home.  
  
Yoshi nodded and stood up. Michelangelo stood up with him and gathered his things before they left. One they were home Splinter said: "You're grounded for a week."  
  
Michelangelo simply nodded his head.  
  
"You are my son and while those people are biologically related to you to you they don't need to affect your life. Your brothers and I, all love you and want you to be happy. I know things are hard, but hurting other people just because they hurt you is not okay. Do you understand?"  
  
His son looked up at him with his big blue eyes and said: "I understand father."  
  
Yoshi smiled and hugged his son tightly. "Thing will be alright I promise. I love you."  
  
The blond buried his head in his chest and said: "I love you too." There were still somethings that still needed to be handled, but in the end everything would be alright.


End file.
